Kim Possible: CTU
by Agent Stoppable
Summary: When a crisis of epic proportions threatens the United States, the elite Counter Terrorist Unit must call in Kim Possible and Ron Stoppable. Can Kim and Ron save the country? Set sometime during KP season 4 and before 24 season 1. KP 24 crossover
1. 7:00AM to 8:00AM

A/N: Well, I've been kicking this idea around for a while now; a KP-24 crossover, and I decided to finally just run with it. I hope you enjoy it. This is set sometime in season 4 of KP, sometime before season one of 24.

Disclaimer: All publicly recognizable characters, settings, etc. are the property of their respective owners. The original characters and plot are the property of the author. The author is in no way associated with the owners, creators, or producers of any media franchise. No copyright infringement is intended.

* * *

**Kim Possible: CTU**

By Agent Stoppable

* * *

**The following takes place between the hours of 7:00 AM and 8:00 AM **

* * *

**7:00 AM, Counter Terrorist Unit, Los Angeles (CTU: LA)**

Jack Bauer looked around the conference table of CTU: LA, taking in the other people seated around it. Tony Almeida, Nina Myers, Jamey Farrell, Chris Henderson. George Mason was standing at the head of the table. Almeida and Myers were field agents, like him. Farrell was an analyst, the best they had. Henderson was the Special Agent In Charge, the second highest-ranking official in the room. Mason was the highest. He was the District Director of CTU.

George cleared his throat, "Okay, let's get started. At approximately 0525 hours today, a military base on the outskirts of the city was raided. Stolen from the base's stockpile were six tactical suitcase nukes. Security footage shows the raid was carried out by one person," at this Mason pushed a button on the laptop in front of him, causing a window to appear on the screen behind him.

It showed a woman in a skintight green and black jumpsuit with pale green skin and glowing green hands flipping into the screen, coming to a stop in front of a locker. The locker had fingerprint, voiceprint, and keypad security systems. Mason explained, "This locker, for obvious reasons had a heavy contingent of guards and all of the security systems had to be engaged simultaneously to open, and only two people were authorized to open any single mechanism. The guards were all incapacitated when the second shift arrived." Mason stopped talking as the woman's hands flared brighter. She slashed at the locker and the thick metal melted as if it were hot butter, "That metal was three inches thick," he added. She then pulled a small remote out of her pocket and pushed a button. Moments later a large black hovercraft crashed through the wall.

She proceeded to carefully place six black suitcases in the craft, and then flipped towards it. Mason paused the video so that her face was facing the camera. "We ran facial recognition on the woman and found that she has quite a record." He pushed another button and a brief profile appeared in place of the video. The image was identical to the woman who raided the military base. "Her name is Shego. Apparently she, indeed her entire family, gained superhuman powers, like those plasma hands of hers, when they were exposed to radiation from a meteor. We know that she is employed by a Dr. Drew "Drakken" Lipsky. It seems that the two recently escaped from prison. They were serving time for the Diablo incident a few months ago."

Henderson was the first person to ask a question, "What the hell were they doing with six suitcase nukes over there?"

Mason looked down the table at Henderson, "They were a temporary stop until a more secure location could be prepared. It was supposed to be a complete secret. Apparently that didn't work out as planned."

Tony, a look of extreme focus on his face, asked, "Did anybody manage to track that hovercraft?"

"No, it didn't even make a minor blip on any radar that was scanning the area at the time. It must have had some sort of cloaking device."  
This was when Jack decided it was his turn to speak, "So we have no idea where this woman, and the six suitcase nukes she stole, went," it wasn't a question; it was a statement.

Mason shook his head, "Not at this time, but the decision has been made to call in a couple outside operative, ones who have experience with Shego and Dr. Drakken."

Jack frowned, "Who?"

* * *

**7:25 AM, Stoppable House**

The blonde teen was dragged awake by the slightly organized series of beeps that was indicative of a cell phone ring tone. Ron Stoppable considered ignoring the offending device for a moment. It was early, on a weekend, and the mid-December air was bitterly cold, even indoors with the heater working overtime. Grumbling the entire time, he rolled onto his back and reached over to his nightstand and grabbed the evil hunk of plastic. His demeanor brightened the instant he saw who it was that was calling. "'Sup KP?" Kim Possible, the beautiful, auburn haired, cheerleader/teen hero, had been his best friend since the pair's days in pre-K (and happened to be his girlfriend ever since the junior prom).

"Ron, I know it's early, sorry to wake you up like this on a Saturday, but Wade called me a few minutes ago. We have a mission. I'll give you the details when I get there. Can you be ready in ten minutes?"

"I'll be ready in five," Ron loved going on these missions, he got to spend some time with Kim, and he liked knowing he was saving the world…or acting weird enough to distract everyone while Kim saved the world.

"You rock out loud Ron."

"This I know."

He could practically hear his girlfriend rolling her eyes, "Alright I'll see you in five. Love you."

No matter how many times he heard that, he could never keep himself from grinning like an idiot, "Love you too KP," he said before hanging up. He leaped out of bed and proceeded to get ready for the upcoming mission. He put on a black shirt and black cargo pants, with two belts. That would have seemed ridiculous if anybody else in the world did it, but Ron's belts had a tendency to betray him and leave him pantsless at amazingly awkward times. Not that there ever was a good time to have one's pants disappear. He looked down at his pants, "Rufus, we're on!" At his words a small, pink, furless creature poked its head out of one of the pants' many pockets and gave him a remarkably good approximation of a thumbs up before promptly disappearing back into the pocket. Rufus, a highly talented naked mole rat, had been Ron's pet for many, many years. He could chew through almost anything, and hold his own in a fight for a good while. He could also speak simple, rudimentary words ("okay", "yeah", that sort of thing).

Ron ran downstairs and into his living room. He scribbled a quick note to his parents explaining where he went and sat down to wait for Kim. He didn't wait long before there was a knock and the door opened to reveal the beautiful Kim Possible. "Hey Kim."

"Hey Ron," she replied before leaning in to give him a quick kiss.

"So what's going on?"

Kim leaned against his wall and said, "Not really sure. Wade called me and said we got a hit on the site from a Ryan Chappelle. Wade said he didn't explain what he wanted, just that it was urgent and that he was sending a chopper to pick us up."

As if on cue, the unmistakable sound of a helicopter became audible and the pair stepped outside. The helicopter set down outside the house and a man in a flight suit jumped out and ran to them, "Miss Possible, Mr. Stoppable," Ron was mildly shocked, nobody ever remembered to greet him, apparently these people liked to know who they were dealing with, "I've been instructed to take you to Los Angeles so you can be briefed by Mr. Mason."

Kim spoke up, "Um, we were contacted by a Ryan Chappelle."

The pilot looked at the couple and cocked an eyebrow underneath his helmet, "Mr. Chappelle is a very busy man Ms. Possible. Mr. Mason will handle your briefing."

The two teens nodded and followed the man into the chopper. Within minutes, they were off the ground and on their way to Los Angeles.

* * *

**7:38 AM, CTU: LA**

Jack Bauer was furious. "George, you cannot be serious. You're bringing in two _teenagers_ to help us find six stolen nuclear weapons."

George stared him down evenly, "That's right Jack, we, meaning about everybody higher up than Chris Henderson, decided that these two know Drakken and Shego the best and so have the best chance of leading us to them before they can use the bombs. We decided the gains far outweighed the potential risks."

"Fine, even if I grant that as true, you still expect me to run around, _babysitting _them while we're trying to find these bombs?"

"After their briefing they'll receive some weapons training," Mason stated as if it were the most obvious thing in the world.

"All they'll have time for is the most basic course. Anything else will be wasting time. And we need as much of that as we can get," Jack retorted as if it were equally obvious.

"Watch your tone Jack, I am still your boss."

"No, Chris is my boss," Jack had immense respect for Chris Henderson, the man who had recruited him into CTU.

"And I'm Chris's boss," the anger and frustration in his voice was a clear as the thinly veiled threat, "You'll follow your orders and you will give Kim Possible and Ron Stoppable your full cooperation."

Jack didn't respond, he just nodded once and stalked out of the conference room. He and Mason were the only ones left in the room, the briefing having ended several minutes ago.

After leaving the conference room, Jack made a beeline for Tony's desk, "Hey Tony."

Tony looked up as Jack spoke, "What's up Jack?"

"You're going to be setting up the weapons test for Possible and Stoppable when they get here right?"

"Yeah, that's right. Why?"

"When you do it I need it to be a level eight trial."

"_Eight?_" Tony's eyes widened in surprise, with good reason; level eight was the highest level of weapons trial there was, even the most seasoned agents had some trouble with it, "Are you sure? Did Mason approve this?" Tony asked the second question already knowing the answer; Jack had a reputation for completely bypassing his superiors when he deemed it necessary.

Jack groaned in frustration, "No, but listen, these two are going to be out with us in the field. We'll be going against terrorists with pretty heavy weapons. I've read their files, they're impressive, but sixteen styles of Kung Fu won't be much help against a hail of bullets. I need to know that I won't need to _completely_ baby them while they're here."

Tony bit his lip, torn between the logic of Jack's arguments and his orders, finally, one won out, "Alright, I'll set up a level eight test."

Jack nodded, "Thank you."

* * *

**7:50 AM, CTU: LA**

Kim and Ron walked through the hallways of the Los Angeles branch of the Counter Terrorist Unit with guest passes pinned to their shirts. Kim looked at the guard that was escorting them to meet George Mason, "So…um…can you tell us where we are?"

The guard looked them over, "Sorry, I'm just supposed to take you to the conference room, I'm sure Mr. Mason will explain everything to you."

Kim and Ron glanced at each other, beginning to feel uncomfortable with their current situation. Finally, they reached the conference room. The guard knocked and opened the door, leaning his head in, "Mr. Mason, Possible and Stoppable are here."

They heard a voice from inside the room respond, "Good send them in."

The guard withdrew from the room and waved them inside. When the two teenagers entered the room, they were greeted by a man with a receding hairline and at least a day's worth of stubble covering his face. He shook both of their hands, "Ms. Possible, Mr. Stoppable, I'm George Mason, thank you for responding to our call so quickly. Please sit down."

They did and Mason followed suit, sitting across the table from them. "It's no big, we do this all the time. Now, not to be rude, but could you tell us where we are?"

Mason nodded, "Of course, this is CTU: LA," at the blank looks he received from the pair, Mason cleared his throat and explained, "Counter Terrorist Unit: Los Angeles branch. We were established by a subset of the Central Intelligence Agency after the 1993 World Trade Center attack. Our mandate is to hunt down terrorists, and their suppliers, within, and occasionally outside, the United States. We have branches in most major cities around the country and are headquartered in Washington, DC."

Ron spoke before Kim this time, "Wow! That is so cool," he immediately quieted down when he noticed the glare his girlfriend was sending his way.

Kim spoke this time, "Okay, but why do you need us. We don't deal with terrorists. We deal with mad scientists and things like that."

Mason nodded again, "Well, this time, our two fields seem to overlap at the moment," he saw that the two were intrigued and launched into an abbreviated version of the briefing he had given the CTU staff earlier.

* * *

I did it! I finished chapter one! I really hope you guys enjoyed it. Please send reviews; they sustain me. I'm not going to demand that you give me so many reviews; I would just really appreciate your feedback. Love it? Hate it? Want me to spontaneously combust for bringing this travesty into existence? Let me know. 8:00 AM to 9:00 AM coming eventually. I don't know when, but don't worry if I take a while. It'll show up. 


	2. 8:00AM to 9:00AM

A/N: Hey everybody. I'm back for chapter 2 of KP: CTU, "8:00 AM – 9:00 AM". I don't have much else to say here except thanks to everyone who reviewed. I really appreciate it. Well, let's get on with the show...

* * *

**Kim Possible: CTU**

by Agent Stoppable

* * *

**The following takes place between the hours of 8:00 AM and 9:00 AM

* * *

**

**8:00 AM, CTU: LA**

George Mason had just finished his briefing of Kim and Ron. The two teens were staring at him in shock. Kim was the first one to speak, "So let me get this straight. Shego stole six nuclear bombs, and you want us," she gestured toward herself and Ron, "to help you find her."

Mason nodded, "Yeah, that's right. You two have the most experience dealing with Shego, and Drakken, so you have the best chance of finding them quickly."

Kim and Ron glanced toward each other and came to an instant, silent agreement. Kim looked back at Mason and said, "Okay, we'll do it."

Mason found himself grinning in spite of himself, "Good. Now just give me one minute." He started dialing a number into the phone that was at his elbow.

A ringing was audible to the two teenagers, so it was obvious that Mason had put the call onto speakerphone. A moment later a voice answered the ringing, "Almeida."

Mason looked toward the phone, "Tony, it's George. Can you come into the conference room for a minute?"

"Sure thing George. I'll be right there." Not even a minute later, a man, clearly the one who had just been on the phone, entered the room. Wasting no time, he asked, "What's up George?"

"Tony Almeida, I want you to meet Kim Possible and Ron Stoppable," The two teens stood up and shook Tony's hand at this point, "They've agreed to help us. I need you to take them to the range and put them through a weapons test."

Before Tony could respond, Ron interjected, "Whoa, wait a minute! Weapons test?"

Mason rubbed the bridge of his nose, "Yes, weapons test. You two are going out into the field to help our agents, you need to know how to fire a weapon. It's going to be dangerous out there."

Kim looked toward Ron again, then back at Mason, "We don't use guns."

"I know that, that's why we're putting you through a crash course before sending you out. The people you run into while you're working for us will have guns so you need to have them too."

"But Shego stole the bombs, she works for Drakken, and he definitely doesn't use guns."

Mason was starting to sound irritated now, "We know about Dr. Drakken, we know how he works, meaning that we also know that nuclear weapons aren't his style. Nor are they the style of anybody you've fought in the past, and that means..."

"That he's not working alone, or with anybody we've met before," Kim finished Mason's thought.

"That's right. Now you have two choices, you either go with Tony, pass the weapons test and help us, or go home."

Kim looked at Ron, who sensed how uncomfortable his girlfriend was feeling, "They need us KP. They won't find Drakken in time without us. Besides, we probably won't even need to use the guns they give us," he looked at Mason for confirmation, who hesitated for a moment then nodded.

Kim looked into her boyfriend's eyes for a second and bit her lip before looking back at Mason and saying, "Okay. We'll do it."

Mason breathed a sigh of relief, "Good. Tony will take you to the firing range." The two teens stood up and followed Tony out the door.

Tony led Kim and Ron out of the conference room, through the control center of the building and down a couple of hallways before stopping in front of a door marked "Firing". He pulled out his ID and swiped it through the reader next to the door and the little LED on the wall glowed green. Tony opened the door and waved them through.

He led them to a wall with a staggering amount of guns mounted on it. He looked the two over and said, "Alright, we don't have a lot of time so I need the two of you to pay attention."

* * *

**8:25 AM, Monterey Park, CA**

"Alright Doctor D, we're on West Harding. Were to now?" The irritation in Shego's voice was clearly evident, she hated driving Drakken around on a normal day. The presence of six nuclear bombs in the back of the black Dodge Nitro did nothing to calm her down.

"Just past South Mcpherrin is a parking lot on the left. Pull into it and find a space." Drakken, the blue skinned, evil genius (though some would apply that term only in the loosest sense), was anxious. He had been almost constantly for the past two months. That was when he received a mysterious phone call from a man he only new as Dell.

Dell had offered him $100 million dollars for six suitcase nukes. $40 million was paid upfront with the rest due upon delivery. Drakken, knowing full well that being an active supervillain wasn't cheap, and that Shego could easily pull off the heist, agreed. He started to regret the decision when Dell had explained what would happen to him should he fail or betray him. Drakken had no desire to have _any _parts of his anatomy cut off and fed to him before he was slowly and painfully killed with the same knife.

But it was almost over. They were meeting to exchange the weapons and the money. Soon Drakken would be $60 million richer and he would be able to sleep at night.

"Alright. We're here. You said the deal was going down in the trees?" Drakken knew that Shego wanted this deal to go perfectly too, as she had a $30 million payday coming when it was over.

"Yes, that's right. Let's grab the suitcases and wait for them." The two then began to unload the Nitro's trunk and carried the suitcases into the woods.

They didn't wait long, only a couple of minutes, before a black Ford Explorer drove up and five men got out. Four of them were huge and were carrying handguns, they were clearly bodyguards. The fifth man, Drakken couldn't make out, as he was obscured the the other men. The group entered the trees and then the bodyguards spread out. But Drakken still couldn't see the fifth man's face, it was now covered in shadow. But when he spoke, Drakken recognized the voice instantly, it was Dell, "Good morning Doctor. Those are the devices I trust," he gestured at the six suitcases stacked neatly on the ground.

The mad scientist nodded. "That's right. You'll find that they are all in excellent working order."

Dell laughed, "We'll be the ones to determine that Doctor." He snapped his fingers and one the guards stepped forward and retrieved the bombs. He set them back down and opened one of them and started examining it. "For each device that we confirm to be device is functional, we will transfer $10 million to your Swiss bank account, as we agreed."

Drakken nodded, "Of course." Then he and Shego prepared to wait for the inspections to end and their money to arrive.

* * *

**10:45 AM, CTU: LA**

Chris Henderson's office was a large second-floor room with glass walls that allowed him to look out and survey all of the people he had under his command. Right now he wasn't looking out at the individuals working diligently to save America from the threat of multiple nuclear devices in terrorist hands though. He was reaching for his phone, as there was an important call he needed to make. He picked up the phone and dialed the number. The phone on the other end of the line rang three times before it was picked up, "Hello?"

Chris responded, "Hello, Wade. It's Chris Henderson over at CTU." Wade Load was a supergenius. He had graduated high school and college in a matter of months. He now operated as a part of Team Possible, running Kim's website and providing Kim and Ron all of their gadgets. He also occasionally did freelance work for several government agencies, CIA, NSA, CTU, and the like. They all tried endlessly to get him on board as a permanent employee, but Wade wasn't interested in their offers.

"Hey Mr. Henderson, what's up?"

"Listen, Possible and Stoppable are here..."

The boy genius interrupted him, "Oh, you work with Ryan Chappelle?"

Henderson responded, completely unperturbed, "He's my boss's boss yes. Now listen, Possible and Stoppable have been briefed on a situation that we have. They're going to be helping us out. I need you to help us too."

Wade's reaction was immediate, he enjoyed doing work for CTU, they always provided him with challenging tasks, "Sure what do you need."

"We need you to locate Dr. Drakken and Shego. At least Shego was on the outskirts of the city around five hours ago. We don't know where Drakken was at the time or where either of them are now."

Wade's eyes went wide and he let out a low whistle, "Wow. What did they do to attract your guys' attention?"

Henderson was silent for a moment, considering how much to tell him. "What I'm about to tell you does not get repeated to anybody. Understand?" he said finally.

"Of course. I know how this works, I've done it enough times."

"They stole a number of nuclear suitcase bombs. Six to be exact. Needless to say, it's vital that you locate them."

The genius's mouth, which went slack at the revelation, snapped shut, "Sure thing. I'll get on it right now. Anything else?"

"Not right now. Coordinate your search with Jamey Farrell."

"You got it. Wade out."

Henderson leaned back in his chair and sighed. It was going to a a _long_ day, and all they could do now was sit and wait for some kind of lead.

* * *

**8:55 AM, CTU: LA**

To say that Tony Almeida was impressed with the way Kim and Ron were performing on their test so far would have been an understatement of epic proportions. Kim had an average accuracy of 92.7 after her handgun, assault rifle, and sniper rifle instruction and an average speed rating of 8.4 out of 10. Ron was 93.9 accurate after the same instruction. His average speed was 8.0 out of 10. All were absolutely incredible numbers for first timers. Hell, they were even good for the more experienced agents working at CTU.

He was very interested to see how they handled part two of the test. Interested and nervous. Part two of a level eight weapons test was reserved as a final exam for agents who were about to go into the field. While Kim and Ron were about to go into the field, standard training was almost a year long before field work started. _Well, let's get this over with, _he thought. "All right. Good job guys. That was really amazing shooting. Doubly so since you two never actually fired a gun before. Now let's get you into the next room so we can finish up here and get out into the field.

Kim found herself grinning at the praise, "It's no big. Like I always so, I can do anything."

Ron chimed in, "Yeah, and apparently that extends to her boyfriend too." Kim smiled and playfully slugged him in the arm.

Suddenly the wall exploded inward, allowing sunlight to flood into the previously darkened room. Twelve men, all clad in black with black ski masks on, entered through the newly formed hole in the wall. As the trio's eyes adjusted to the light, they saw that all of the men were carrying automatic rifles.

Tony immediately reached for his gun as he yelled at Kim and Ron, "Get down. Find cover."

The lead intruder shouted at Tony as the CTU agent reached for his gun, "Don't move. I'll kill you!" Tony ignored the warning and started bringing his gun to bear. The man in black fired his gun. Tony let out a scream as blood burst from his chest and he fell to the ground.

Kim shrieked and turned away as Ron winced and did the same. Then the two turned back to the CTU agent. Tony was clutching his wound, blood seeping through his fingers. His breath was coming in ragged gasps as he turned toward the two teenagers and mouthed "_Help_."

* * *

I just love cliffhangers, don't you. I'll get chapter three to you as soon as I can. I want to thank everyone who reviewed chapter one. Once again, don't lose hope if chapter three takes some time to get up. I want to let you know now that I'll be busy so it may actually take a while this time. Well, I hope you enjoyed chapter 2, see you in chapter 3. Peace out! 


	3. 9:00AM to 10:00AM

A/N: Hi everybody! Well, KP, Jack, and the gang are all back for another action packed episode of KP: CTU. I know I left you guys off on a cliffhanger last time, but it will be resolved, one way or another, in this chapter. Once again, thanks to everyone who reviewed, you guys ROCK. I'm done yapping so let's get on with the show...

* * *

**Kim Possible: CTU**

by Agent Stoppable

* * *

**The following takes place between the hours of 9:00 AM and 10:00 AM

* * *

****9:00 AM, CTU: LA**

Tony Almeida was on the floor of CTU's firing range, blood covering his front. There were twelve armed, black clad intruders in the room. Kim Possible tried to assess the situation rationally. She was finding that that was difficult when there was a man bleeding and probably dying not six feet away. She looked over at Ron, who looked just as scared as she felt. He was sweating and breathing heavily. He looked pale, and was shaking slightly.

Their attackers were screaming for them to come out with their hands up, but the two teenagers were ignoring them. Ron looked down at the gun in his hand, then back at his girlfriend. She glanced at her gun and nodded. She lifted her left hand and pointed at herself. She then pointed to the left and held up five fingers. Then she closed her hand and held up one finger. _I'll take the six on the left_. She then repeated the action, but pointed at Ron and to the right. _You take the six on the right_. Ron nodded his understanding and took a deep breath. Kim held up one finger, then two, then three, and the two teenagers shot out from behind the large wooden crate that was serving as their cover.

They each managed to take down a target before the survivors started returning fire. The cycle of fire, return fire, find cover continued for several minutes until only one of the attackers was left standing. Realizing the trouble he was in, he dove for Tony's shaking form and picked him up, using the CTU agent as a human shield. He then took a shot at the two teenagers. Kim screamed and grasped her arm before falling back behind the crate. Ron screamed, "KIM!" and dove down after her.

As soon as he got down to her, Kim winked and whispered, "Distract him for me."

"That's gonna be tough." The two had run out of ammo shortly before and couldn't get to more without leaving themselves open to fire.

"I know, but you have to try."

Ron nodded, "Alright. I love you."

Kim just smiled and crawled on her belly toward the wall as Ron jumped up and ran to another crate a few feet away. The man in black fired at Ron, but missed. He seemed to think that Kim was out of play. Kim, in reality, was nowhere near out of play and had crawled around the perimeter of the room until she was completely behind the intruder. She stood up and ran toward him, leaping into a flying kick four feet from the man. She soared at him and her foot collided with his head, knocking him unconscious. Kim landed gracefully and caught Tony before he fell to the ground. Ron came out from his cover and ran over to Kim and Tony.

Tony gently pushed Kim away and stood on his own. Kim looked at him and said, "Uh, Tony, you need to lie down until we can get you medical help."

Tony looked at them, "No, I'm okay."

Ron stared at him incredulously, "Dude, you got shot in the chest. Last time I checked that did _not_ meet the criteria for 'okay'."

Tony looked at his wound, smiled and laughed, "I didn't get shot in the chest."

Kim was getting worried, was Tony going delusional from blood loss? "Then were did that come from?" She pointed at the hole in his shirt and the blood all over him.

Tony was still grinning, "Blank rounds and a blood pack."

Kim and Ron looked over at each other, completely and utterly confused, then, simultaneously, said, "What?"

* * *

**9:12 AM, CTU: LA**

Jack Bauer had been watching the shootout in the firing range from a monitor in the bullpen, CTU's control room. He was impressed, very impressed in fact. The kids had handled themselves extraordinarily well in a tight situation. They had acted as a well oiled machine, efficiently taking down all of their attackers. They even managed to "save" the "injured" Tony.

What Kim and Ron just went through was what separated a level eight weapons test from all of the other tests tests. It was used a final exam, of sorts, for agents who were ready to go into the field. After almost a year of training, the level eight test would be initiated. It was completely unannounced. Two prospective agents would be brought into the firing range and would be attacked, just like Kim and Ron would. There was always a more experienced agent in the room, who would always get "shot". Very few managed to save the injured agent, less than 30 ended with a completely successful result like this. The point of the whole thing being to see how the newbies dealt with the stress of an attack and how they worked in a team.

There was no actual danger to anybody involved of course. All of the guns in the range were loaded with hypoallergenic sedatives. They would knock out anybody they hit, or, if the hit was in the extremities, would cause numbness, making it difficult to use the affected part of the body. They were approximately the same weight as actual bullets and caused nearly identical amounts of recoil. All of this made the darts extremely useful nonlethal analogs for actual bullets.

Jack scanned the room for his fellow field agent, Nina Myers, when he spotted her, he called her over.

"Yeah Jack?" she asked when she got over to his desk.

"Were you watching the weapons test Tony put Possible and Stoppable through?"

"No, I wasn't. Why? What happened?"

"They got through the level eight test in fourteen minutes." Nina's jaw dropped. "Yeah, I know. It's impressive."

Nina smiled, "Didn't it take you seventeen minutes to pass the level eight?"

"You know damn well that's because my training partner passed out when the wall exploded in." Nina just laughed. "Anyway, I'm going to meet them now. Coming?"

The woman shook her head, "No, I'll catch up later. But if I didn't know better, I'd say you don't mind having them around anymore."

Jack glared at her, "No, I'm still pissed about that. Just because they can fight, doesn't mean they belong in the field with us."

Nina shrugged and walked away.

* * *

**9:14 AM, CTU: LA**

Kim was glaring at Tony, "So this whole thing was a test."

Tony nodded, "That's right."

"And we needed to be tested like this because...?"

"Because it's the only way to be absolutely sure that you're ready for the field." Kim opened her mouth to say something, but Tony cut her off, "I know it sucks, I had to go through it too. All of our field agents did, its standard procedure. But right now we don't have time to argue about it, we just don't right now, so let's go." Kim sighed and Ron shrugged, but both followed Tony out of the room.

They didn't get far before a man with short blond hair and a muscular build walked up to them in the hallway. He stuck out a hand to Kim, who shook it, then did the same for Ron, "Hi," he said, "Jack Bauer." The group started toward the bullpen. Jack kept talking, "You two will be with my partner and me when we move into the field."

Ron looked at Jack, "And, when will that be?"

"As soon as we have a location an Dr. Drakken."

Kim cut in, "You should call our friend Wade, he could probably find Drakken, no problem."

Jack looked at Kim, "We already have him looking."

Kim could tell that Jack wasn't happy about something, so she decided not to push the issue. She just let out an, "Oh."

As the four entered the hive of activity that was the CTU bullpen, a dark-skinned woman with red hair called them over.

When they reached her, Jack leaned over her chair to get a look at the computer monitor, "What is it Jamey?"

Jamey typed something and said, "We have a location on Dr. Drakken. He's at an abandoned warehouse downtown."

Jack nodded, "Good work Jamey, upload the schematics and coordinates to my PDA, we're on our way out." He started at a brisk pace for the exit, "Let's go Possible, Stoppable, Sanders, you're with me." At the last name a man with blond hair, slightly longer than Jack's, joined the group as Tony split off to tell Henderson about the new development.

"What's going on Jack?" the new guy asked.

"We got a location on on Drakken. We're moving out now." Noticing the looks Kim and Ron were giving Sanders, he continued, "Kim Possible, Ron Stoppable, meet my partner, Doug Sanders. Alright introductions are finished, lets get moving." As they moved, Doug handed Kim and Ron each a handgun, which they put into the holsters Tony had given them in the firing range.

* * *

**9:30 AM, Downtown LA**

Drakken and Shego were sitting at a table in an abandoned warehouse in downtown Los Angeles. The green skinned woman was filing her nails, despite the curious fact that she was still wearing gloves. The blue mad scientist was blathering on about the evil plans the money they received for their services to Dell could finance.

"I'm telling you Shego, this money could allow us to build an entire army of clones. Or maybe even more synthodrones!"

Shego finally snapped, "Okay first of all, shut the hell up! Second, NO CLONING! Third, Why would you try more synthodrones? They were a miserable failure last time. Fourth, SHUT THE HELL UP!"

Drakken had recoiled into his chair and was shaking slightly, "You already said that one."

Shego's hands ignited in a green fire, "I know I did!" At this she shot a bolt of plasma over the mad doctor's head, singeing his hair.

He let out a noise that sounded suspiciously like "eep", then said "Shutting up now."

* * *

**9:36 AM, en route to Drakken's hideout.**

Kim and Ron had been silent for the past few minutes. From the minute they all piled into the black Explorer, Jack and Doug had been on the phone talking to Chris Henderson. When they finally hung up, Jack stared down the two teenagers in the rear view mirror. When he spoke, his voice was cold and hard, "Alright, I want to get a few things straight right here and now." Kim and Ron nodded. "Good," Jack continued, "Number one: _I_ am in charge out here. You do what I say, when I say. I say 'crap', I want you asking where, how much, and what color. Number two: Doug is also your superior. You do what he says too. Three: don't hesitate to kill any terrorists if they are a direct threat to you or anybody else. Are we clear?"

Ron nodded and said, "Crystal," at the same time as Kim said, "Yeah, totally."

Jack seemed satisfied by the response, "Good. Be ready, we should be there in a few minutes."

When they arrived, they all got out of the Explorer and checked their weapons. Then Jack called them over to him. After everyone formed around him, he started, "Okay, this," he called up the layout of the warehouse, "is where Drakken and Shego are hiding. We have infrared satellite imagery reading thirteen heat signatures. I came up with a plan on the way here. We'll split up into groups of two. One group will take the north entrance, the other will take the south entrance.

Neutralize any guards you encounter. Take them alive it at all possible. Don't compromise the mission, or your safety, to capture them though. The only targets are Drakken and Shego. If you find them, subdue them, but I want them in a condition to be questioned. Understood?" Everyone gave a sign that they did indeed understand. "Alright then. Doug, take Stoppable to the north entrance. I'll take Possible to the south. Stay on com channel three. Make sure silencers are on."

Doug nodded and set his communications headset to channel three before leading Ron to the north side of the building. Jack did the same and led Kim south. When the teen hero and the CTU agent reached the door, the latter fixed the former with a hard glare, "Listen, I'm going to kick the door open. I want you to scan the inside from there," he pointed to a spot along the wall of the building to the left of the door. "Eliminate any guards you see. Wave me in when your line of sight's clear."

Kim gulped and said, "Yeah, I can do that."

Jack nodded, "Okay, one...two...three." He grunted as he delivered a powerful kick to the door, shattering the lock and sending it swinging inwards. He spun out of the way to the right of the door, giving Kim a clear line of sight. She didn't fire any shots and waved Jack inside, it was clear. Jack stepped inside and Kim followed him. Jack kept his gun panning from the front to the left, Kim following his lead, did the same toward the right.

Over their headsets, they heard Doug whispering, "We have two hostiles at two o'clock. They haven't seen us. Ron, get the one on the left."

They could hear Ron's reply, "Got it," as well as the two nearly silent gunshots over their headsets as well. The gunshots were followed by by almost simultaneous grunts and dull thuds.

Doug spoke again, "Hostiles eliminated."

As Jack and Kim moved through the warehouse, the sounds of a television set became apparent. As the two followed the sound, they found four guards sitting on a couch watching _The Fearless Ferret_. Jack, very quietly whispered, "Cover me," to Kim. She nodded and aimed her gun at the guards. Jack started creeping forward and drew a large switchblade knife from his pocket. He pressed a button and the blade sprung out. He reached up and drove it into the base of one guard's neck. The guard gave a loud grunt, which drew the others' attention. Jack whispered, "Dammit!" before he was forced to draw his gun.

Kim opened fire and took down two guards before Jack killed the last one. He spoke into his headset as soon as they were dead, "Doug, we just took out four guards."

Doug responded, "We just got two more. That means there are three left, plus Drakken and Shego."

"Right, stay sharp."

"I always do."

As Jack and Kim continued their advance through the building, they reached the large, open warehouse floor. A second later Ron and Doug emerged from a door directly across from them. Jack spoke into his headset, "Doug, there are stairs to your three o'clock. Two of the remaining guards are at the top. They seem to be protecting the office up there. I can see two heads inside the room. Targets are in sight. Repeat, we have the targets in sight."

Doug replied, "We see them. I'll take the one closest to us, you get the other one."

"Copy." As he was speaking he raised aimed his gun at the guard. "On three. One...two...three." There were two muffled coughs at opposite ends of the room. A second later, both guards fell. Drakken and Shego didn't seem to notice from the room they were in.

There was a metallic clang from behind Kim and Jack. Jack didn't notice though, as he was talking to Doug about how to quickly capture Drakken and Shego. Kim however did notice, and spun around to see the remaining guard aiming a pistol at Jack's head. Kim grunted, "Jack look out!" as she shoved him out of the way and brought her gun to bear. Jack hit the ground at roughly the same time Kim's bullet hit the guard's brain.

As Jack got to his feet, he looked at the dead guard, then back at Kim. He seemed to have a genuine grin on his face as he said, "Thanks."

Kim waved the compliment away, Don't worry about it. You'd have done the same for me."

* * *

**9:52 AM, Foreman's office, Drakken's hideout**

"Oh, Shego, I have an excellent idea for the money," Drakken practically shouted.

Before she could yell at her boss to shut up, the door to the office exploded inward and four people flooded into the room. Shego instinctively jumped up and into an attack stance with her hands glowing green.

"Kim Possible and the sidekick! How did- Hey. Who are you?" Drakken asked, addressing Jack and Doug.

Jack kept his gun steady as he said, "Jack Bauer and Doug Sanders, CTU."

Drakken blinked absently at the name, "CTU?"

"Counter Terrorist Unit. Now get on your knees and out your hands on your head, interlocking your fingers."

Shego suddenly slapped a button on a remote on the table. In the same motion, she picked up the remote and put it in her pocket. She grabbed Drakken's sleeve, "I'm not stupid enough to try to fight Kimmie when she's packin'. Let's go Dr. D." She started to drag Drakken to the window, where they could see Shego's hovercraft floating outside.

Jack dove and tackled Drakken, causing Shego to lose her grip on the supervillain. She didn't seem to care too much though, as she jumped through the window into the hovercraft. Doug took a few shots at her, but she was too fast and flew away before he could get a good shot in. Jack having since climbed off of Drakken and run to the window, shouted, "Dammit!" He reached into his pocket and drew out his cell phone and placed a call.

The phone only rang twice before it was answered, "CTU, Farrell."

"Jamey, it's Jack. Do you have satellite feed of the warehouse?"

"Yeah, I'm looking at it right now."

"Do you see a hovercar flying away?"

"Yeah. Wait...it just disappeared."

"What do you mean disappeared?"

"I mean one minute it was there and the next it was gone."

"How is that possible?"

"Mason said it was likely that it had a cloaking device at the briefing this morning."

"Dammit, you're right. Alright, thanks Jamey." At that, he hung up the phone and turned to Drakken.

* * *

Yeah! Another chapter down. I hope you enjoyed it. I have no idea when I'll get chapter 4 up. Just remember to read and review. See you guys later. 


End file.
